Cards
by The Arcana Project
Summary: It is an original story I made for friends. You can read if you want to
1. Chapter 1

"Well if not for a certain person, I wouldn't be here right now" I sighed.

"That would be me!" the one behind me sung with a goofy joy.

I looked around me and saw many wooden desks, but only a few of them were filled with students, four to be exact. This was detention alright, it was an hour after school and I'm still here. The desk behind me is where a student with a ponytail sat. His name was Kagura and he was older than me by a year. He wore shorts most the time accompanied by a joke shirt. Right now it was red shorts with a Fart now loading t-shirt. He is known as the class clown. He would make corny jokes and act really goofy and animated… oh yea and he is also a pervert. In the far right corner was Rail listening to music wearing a jacket and jeans. His hair was brown slightly long and straight. I didn't know much about him. He didn't have many friends and everyone could tell that he hated being in school. It is easy tell when he is getting annoyed because he will put up his hoodie and blast his music to ignore you.

"Yea what the Hell" A female voice came from my left side. I looked over and saw a girl with straight long black hair with the tips dyed red. Serenity was a girl with a short temper… a really short temper. She tends to hang around Kagura and beats him whenever he does anything perverted to her. Besides that she is pretty timid when not mad. "What were you thinking!"

"I did it for comedy!" Kagura shouted with pride in his voice as he put one foot on his desk. He was lucky that the teacher was gone. He would have been in a lot of trouble if he was.

"How did you even get that to work" I asked Kagura.

He took his foot off of the desk, sat down and crossed his arms

"Magic." Kagura said and then lift his hand into the air "Comedy magic!" He then yelled

"Why are you so loud!" Serenity yelled furiously at Kagura

"Look who's talking" a laid back feminine voice laughed. I looked over to see Tabitha. She liked to be called Tabi by her friends. Tabitha wore a short shorts coupled with a short sleeved white shirt that would have shown a bit of cleavage if not for a yellow undershirt. Tabitha had short blonde hair and liked to wear a neko headband. Tabitha was playful and well, liked to get her way most the time. "You both are really loud. You two would make a perfect couple" she shoots a teasing eye towards Kagura and Serenity.

"Shut up!" Serenity shifted in her chair face red as she looked towards the wall trying not to look at Kagura or Tabitha. "Gah!" She was frustrated

Tabitha laughed and then turned to Rail "And Mr. quite over there needs to come over here and sit next to me"

Rail's face also went a bit red, but he just brought out his phone and turned up his music to a level I could hear it from my seat. It was some game music.

And finally Tabitha turned to me "Sorry Person, but you're the fifth wheel" I put my head down trying to ignore her.

After Tabitha attacked everyone the room was pretty silent. The only thing I could hear was Rails music which Tabitha was now humming to. Serenity was still looking at the wall and Kagura was drawing a picture of himself with a cape. The drawing was just a stick figure with a cap and next to it he wrote the name Kagura with an arrow that pointed to the figure.

After a half an hour of the awkward silence we were free to leave. I picked up my backpack and left, but before I had to pick up my school uniform from my locker. My school uniform along with the others was completely soaked from what Kagura did. The school uniform was a blue button shirt with a Tyzon school insignia under the left shoulder near the heart. The girls had a similar look, but the girls had a skirt while the boys had blue dress pants. I picked up my soaking uniform and put it in my backpack. I made sure to put it in a separate pocket so I could reduce the damage it could do. I made my way out of the huge school that is Tyzon which had 10 buildings all four floors tall with twenty rooms on every floor. It was big.

By that big school, were the four largest(controversial) cities in the world Por, Nash, Torames, and Phan. I lived in Phan which was otaku central. The city was big and was filled with things that otaku would love. In the cities there were four school dorms all near to the school in each city. It took fifteen minutes to travel between the two by bullet train. The dorms themselves were huge just like the school. Fifteen floors and constant rooms, a cafeteria, and places to hang out, the place was great to live in. I was on the fourth floor room six. My room was small it had a bed and a desk.

The room had white walls and no decoration that made this room my own design. I was never in the room so I never put my personal touch in it. After I dropped off my bags in my room I went to the computer lounge so I could do what I liked most… Watch anime. I watched things like log horizon, haiku, accel world to things popular and over watched like Naruto, sword art, and bleach. The computer lounge was where everybody in the dorm liked to hang out. The computer lounge was a huge square room with computers all facing the center where there was a food shack and tables. The floor was blue with matched with the darkness in the room. The room had very few lights and most of them were either at the food shack or coming from the computers. I made my way to the food shack which seemed to have everything and there I saw one of the few people I hate.

A girl about 5.2 walked up to me. Her name was Audrey, she had red eyes that match her faded red hair which extends to her midback and has a black ribbon with a white veil on top of her hair. She wore a red Lolita dress with a red plaid shirt with white squares. The dress had a patterned ribbon attached to the front of it. This wasn't her casual clothes so she must be dressed up for something.

If I had to describe Audrey… she'd be loud, self-centered and an all-around stuck up bitch.

"Out of my fucking way" she ordered me and we came face to face. Audrey was the worst. She thinks she can talk down to everyone. She thinks she is "SO! Special"

I didn't move one inch. If she wanted to get through me she had to walk around me or asked nicer. If everyone gave up to her demands she would never mature.

"Ugh whatever!" she passed through me and bumped me on the way through.

"Bitch…" I mumbled. I didn't usually cuss, but she always gets to me. Once she was out of my sight I made my way through line and got a burger and fries and sat down at one of the circle tables. Once I got to a table I sat down and started to eat my meal so I could hurry up and get to the anime, but when I was at the table I saw a few familiar faces. Two males and a female. One of the males was Asian and went by the name Musashi his hair was really long, black, and in a ponytail. Right now he was in a t-shirt with a Japanese kanji on it and long pants.

"Someone had a run in with Audrey he said looking at me" Musashi was really observant and calm. He thinks things through and likes to have a plan. He is Tyzon's Kendo team captain and was two years older than me.

"Right again… like usual" I laughed a bit

"Ugh we need to go Musashi I want to show you the end of that anime!" The voice came from the male next to Musashi

Next to him was Daric who sported a beanie which hid most of his hair, but the hair that peaked out of his beanie was a light brown. He wore a red vest with black dress pants most of the time. Daric and Musashi were best friends. Musashi was the calm one and Daric… was the feisty one. He liked to get in brawls around the school which is strange because he never gets into detention. He like Audrey liked to get his way, but unlike Audrey he didn't force it upon people. He will just do his own thing.

"Alright Daric" Musashi stood up from his seat then looked at me "Nice talking to you Zen." He waved and made his way

"Bye." I waved goodbye to the both of them.

Once they left I pointed my attention to the girl across the table. She had a familiar look she had long blonde hair with a bow in her hair. She wore a bright blue shirt with a frilly white skirt. The reason why she looked familiar is because she is Tabitha's younger twin sister and like Tabitha she has a neko hairband that was practically forced on to her. Her name was Sedna and she is almost he opposite of Tabitha. She is shy, and timid unlike her teasing sister Tabitha.

"I heard what happened from Tabitha." She quietly said to me as she poked at her food "Is it true what happened?"

I laughed "Yes… all of it. I couldn't believe it went all the way up! I felt a bit sorry for the kid."

She laughed quietly and by that time I had finished my burger. I didn't eat all of the fries, but I as too much in a hurry to get to one of the computers.

"I'll talk to you later Sadna" I trashed my food and went to the nearest open computer and watched episodes from K Project, Jyu Oh Sei, and Fate/stay night then called it a night, but when I was done something weird happened to me. It was around three AM when it happened. I had just gotten of the computer and was wondering around the dorm at night trying to find my way to my room and that is when I saw him. A man cloaked walking around a corner. I saw it, but only for a second. It rounded the corner to fast and I don't know what came over me. I was right by the door to my room, but I continued to walk to the corner.

Step by step, inch by inch, I could feel my heart beat sink deeper and deeper into my stomach. I turned the corner, but when I did nothing was there. I turned back and entered my room, but something was different. I wasn't on the floor of my room. I was on the roof! My room was upside down and what was weirder was that the blood rushed to my head like I was upside down. My brain started to hurt and I curled up to try and ease it. It just got worse and worse until plop. The room turned its self-back to normal and I hit the floor head first.

 **WELCOME TO CARDS**

 **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**

 **ECINOTTEEMUOY**


	2. Chapter 2

When I hit the floor I expected to get a sudden urge of pain or break something, but when I hit the floor I didn't feel anything. Everything just went... Dark

Chapter one: Ancards

"Urrrgh" I woke up with a headache. I was in bed on my covers. The covers of the bed were all messy and tossed and most of them weren't even in the bed anymore

Was it a dream? I thought to myself trying to recollect what happened last night. If my memory serves me right I should have knocked out on the floor, but that wasn't the case. I woke up on my bed. A dream is was the only logical thing it could have been.

... Right?

A clock in my bed beeped like it would do every hour from 4 am to 7 am. I checked it and it read 6:00 I had to hurry I went under my bed and brought out a roller. When I opened it up it he clothes organized and sorted. I brought out my dry second school uniform and put it on. Once I had my vest and dress pants on I put on my school tie and rushed out the door. I managed to make the Bart at a decent time. I just had to run afterwards if I wanted to make it to school. The Bart stopped and I ran. I turned corners fast and I bumped a few people along the way. I would only stop for traffic lights. I could see the school in sight. I picked up speed passing up random strangers on the way to school. I got to the school and open its doors I rushed down the hall passing groups of students and climbed a flight of stairs. I went up the flight of stairs until I was on the fourth floor and I ran to the twelfth room. Class had already started so I slowly opened the door slowly, but when I did everyone started looking at me. There were sets of desks that faced a chalkboard all filled with students that were now looking at me. In front of the desks was someone who was older than everyone in the class. It was the teacher and he looked around forty. His name was Bern and he is a suited man who was my English teacher.

"Sorry" I stepped into the class. I looked for a seat and took one in the front of the classl.

"Don't worry" the teacher assured me "You must have gotten lost on your first day of school."

… what? What did he say?

The teacher went up to the chalkboard and started drawing. He wrote his name

"Hello students my name is Teacher Bern and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year." He introduced himself.

"What is this!" I accidently thought out loud…. Crap I didn't mean to vocalize that

"I see someone just wants to get into the action." The teacher looked at me "I bet that you think you could beat everyone in this room, even me. don't you?" he walked closer to me

Beat? What? "I was just thinking out loud sorry" I put my head down as people in my class started to whisper.

"A duel is about to start…" was what I heard from most of them. Along with "The teacher is going to wipe the floor with this new student." I didn't understand what they meant by duel. Was it like some sort of fight? And why was this happening in the first place?

"Alright let's start this" Bern said as he pulled out a case of cards that had a button on it. He held it out for a second expecting something from me, but when he didn't get that something he looked at me with a strange face.

"Get out your ANC already." He said as he pointed to my pocket. This made me more confused. What was an ANC and he expected me to have one. I flipped my pockets to show that I had nothing in them

"I don't have anything." I said as I heard a little clink noise by my feet. When I looked down to see what the noise came from I saw a rectangle case with cards in it.

"The heck?" I said as I picked up the case. Where did this come from.

"Took you awhile." Bern laughed "Now press the button" and as he said that he press the button on his ANC and every student in class brought one out and pressed the button.

It was to my surprise that everyone had one. What were they? I pressed the button on the case in my hand and the room was enveloped in a blue light. All the students stood up and moved their desks to the side as the card case fused with my belt on my uniform. Like in a anime about being trapped in an MMO a screen appeared in the middle of the air that had a list of options for me to choose from. I was three options. A sword, a physical shield, and a small potion. Above the options were words that read

Select three

And since there were only three options for me to choose from I just chose what they gave me still confused about the situation.

"What are we doing?" I asked Bern who was selecting from many more options.

"We are doing a basic power one battle. Is that ok with you?" he talked about some sort of rules that still didn't register with me. I didn't want to know what type of rules we were playing with… I wanted to know what the heck we were playing in the first place!

Floating in the air there was a countdown that went from three to zero and the appeared as that word start

"Alright my young duckling I'm going to show you what a true Ancard battle looks like" Bern said as his hand turned to an axe "Axe hand Morgan weapon" he announced as he charged me.

He ran at be with his axe hand at his side. He was fast, in a matter of minutes he was next to my and swung down.

I dodged, but when I did the axe hit the ground and broke it causing rubble to fly up and smack me in the face

"What is this!" I shouted. I didn't know what was going on. My teacher who I've known for months suddenly didn't know me and now was attacking me. The teacher was faster than me and was already on to his next swing with the axe. He swung horizontally nicking me and putting a cut in my stomach. I yelled in pain as the clothing and skin cut away with the axe.

"Why are you trying to kill me!" I yelled as I started to run back. Bern followed as I opened the door and ran into the hallway. I kept running, but he was faster the axe blade dug into my shoulder blade and I dropped to my knees.

"You done running now?" Bern started walking to me.

"Yaaah!" I let out a scream as I went onto my butt and started trembling backwards. Why was this happening to me?

"This is over." He rose this axe. The students walked out of the class room and just kept watching. They didn't help. They saw someone going to get murdered right in front of them and they aren't going to help.

Bern brought the axe down in a crescent and cut through my body like butter. The blade went in through the clean shoulder and out through the hip. My inners splat onto the wall and I felt myself losing strength.

…

…

…

So this is what dying feels like… honestly I thought it would hurt, but surprisingly it didn't hurt. I felt a bit peaceful.

And then I blacked out.

Chapter 1.2

"Now that everyone knows where they stand. Let's begin the lesson" suddenly I was in the clasee room sitting in my desk. I looked around and some of the students were laughing.

Was I just daydreaming? I checked my pockets and sure enough there was the card case. Another thing that I noticed was that the teacher was not teaching English, but he was teaching on something called Ancard. It seemed to be a game that people can use weapons and powers from anime.

What?

I checked my desk to find my books, but they were all different. I picked up a book called 'Ancards for Dummies' and started reading.

There were three types of battles that an Ancards were split into or power levels.

Power one, two, and three.

Power one battles were pretty tame. Mostly weapon battles and techniques.

Power 2 battles were more extravagant and included more powerful attacks and skills.

Power three battles had the power to destroy skyscrapers and buildings. The book went in-depth with how to materialize cards and the history of Ancard to which none of it made sense to me.

Class ended and I got up and walked out of the class room. I ignored students as the mocked me on the way out

"Did he actually cry?" One whispered and pointed

"He won't last a day" another group pointed out.

I made my way out of the class room and started walking down to my next class which "should" be math, but along the way someone with clean blonde styled hair started talking to me

"Hello there commoner!" The blonde guy greeted me like he was from a totally different class.

He was about 6,0 and had blue eyes. The uniform complemented him because he had the body of a model. The guy was talking down to me and that was the last thing I needed right now

"Leave me be." I tried to shoo him off and walked faster.

He immediately caught up to me "There are roomers spreading about you. Bad ones and so I decided to put it upon myself to help my fellow classmate in neeeeed!" The blonde guy put his hand on his chin to add to effect and the raised it to the sky and he neared the end of his sentence. This guy was egotistical and dramatic. That was a major impression I got from him in the first few minutes.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh by the way and I'm the Tyzon's host club president."

Host club?

"Let's be frien~" before Tamaki could finish his sentence he was hit over the head with a backpack.

"Dood shut up!" A male voice came from behind Tamaki. I looked behind and saw a Indian guy with short messy black hair that wore a cap that barely hung on his head. His eyes were black and right now he was in the school uniform. "Your way to dramatic" the guy started walking next to us

"My name is Yanu Parsh" the man introduced himself

"I'm not dramatic." Tamaki started to tear up. Yanu walked up to Tamaki and poke him with his finger right in the chest

"Fake tears? Really!" Yanu said as Tamaki's face went back to normal after he had poked

Tamaki didn't say anything, he just crossed his arms and looked towards the wall.

"Finally, anyways do either of you know where the card knowledge one class is?" Yanu asked with a map of the school

In hand.

"Sorry I don't know where anything in this school is anymore" I told

Yanu. A card knowledge class? What?

"Anymore?" Tamaki questioned. "Do you have amnesia?" He asked concerned.

Well I didn't have amnesia. I had all my memories, but I had no idea why for some reason the world changed and I have no knowledge of what's in it.

"A little" I lied "I didn't even know what Ancards were until my last class" I didn't know why I told the two of them it's not like it should matter to them.

"You didn't know what Ancards were and your in a school that is built to train professional Ancard players?" Yanu looked puzzled "looks like amnesia." Yanu confirmed. So Tyzon was a school for players! That wasn't right according to my memory.

"Oh Person I didn't know you needed me that much!" Tamaki picked me up by my arm pits and started swinging me around. Wait who told him my name?

I flailed to get myself free from Tamaki's grip. Once he felt me fighting he put me down

"I don't need your help!" I started walking faster. I tried to lose the two and I finally did when I got to the room that use to be my math class. I got in and was greeted by a familiar face. As u was walking in I saw Kagura talking to the teacher.

The teacher was female and I think Kagura was failing at flirting.

"Kagura!" I turned him around and he was surprised "there you are!" I greeted

He put his hand on his face "my reputation proceeds me" he mumbled and then raised his hand to the air "The legend of Kagura is a Great one!"


	3. Chapter 3

F…

F…

More Fs!...

It's been a month since my world suddenly changed and well… I feel like I'm being desensitized to what has happened to me. I've lost the resolve to go back to my previous world. In a month I feel like I've already grown accustomed to this world.

I've died forty-three times and every time I prior to the other it just felt more and more like the usual thing. Its honestly become a routine by now. I take classes and get Fs for my lack of knowledge and I always lose battles due to my lack of experience.

What's more is that I've grown depressed. The fact that I'm going to a school for a game! And much more a game I don't even know about! I will admit that I'm still a bit frustrated over the whole thing, but when it came to fear and the want to get home it just slowly drained from me. I was started to want to get batter at the game. When I watch videos of games and they looked fun.

Problem was that I couldn't materialize the cards. I just couldn't do it. I tried shouting out the goofy names and posing. Even putting emotion into it didn't get them to appear

WHAM

A hand hit my desk snapping me out of my daze. I looked up to see Mr. Bern with a book in his hand mad

"I don't want to repeat myself Zen!" he closed his book and then sets it on my desk

"Sorry Bern" I apologized for dozing off. Well I couldn't help dozing off because I didn't understand anything he was saying.

"It's Mr. Jonson to you" Bern corrected me and the continued his lecture. Needless to say, I dozed off again.

After school was over I had nothing to do besides going to the computer lounge which was now the battle lounge, but luckily still had computers to watch anime. I finally got to my computer and got to watch some episodes on my comfy chair

I was actually having a good time. The episodes of the anime were catching my eye, but then Tamaki shows up...

Tamaki has been bothering me ever since I met him. He is trying to help, but he never actually does help me.

"Hellooooo my little protégé!" Tamaki came in dramatic.

Tamaki was ok. He just wanted to help me I get it. He wants to help with my ancard problem and the "amnesia" that I really didn't have, but did he have to be so dramatic?

"Any luck" he said doing his usual daily check up. Without asking permission he grabbed the mouse of the computer and checked my anime watch list.

"No go away" I fought for my mouse, but Tamaki wouldn't go down without a fight

"Zen you watch that!" He yelped in surprise and he found some sketchy anime.

"Don't you have a host club to attend to!" I yelled in desperation. As I tried to fight the mouse out of his hand.

"Go see that girl!" I said remembering the brown short haired girl in the host club.

Tamaki stopped in surprise and was in shock

"How do you know Haurhi's secret!" He yelled in surprise and stepped back a few steps.

I tried to rummage through my mind to remember how I knew

"I think you told me before" I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I-I told you?" Tamaki looked defeated. He froze in place pale and then he booked it for the exit of the room "Daddy's failed you!" He screamed as he slammed the door behind him.

I don't think that is how I actually found out, but at least it got Tamaki off my computer.

He kinda ruined my anime mood so I shut down the computer and left the lounge, but as soon as I left the lounge I was met with a new face. It was a guy as tall as me with short black hair styled in a messy manner. He wore a black jacket the had the words "My world" written on it in white letters. He wore really casual shorts. He stood in front of my in a casual manner. He had his hands in his jacket pockets and looked like he just woke up.

"Yo…" he managed to say while yawning. There was a little silence before I answered

"H-Hi?" I answered awkwardly. I learned from Tamaki that I don't usually like it when people that I didn't know from the previous world talk to me.

He looked at me confused "You're Person right?" he began poking at my arm "When Tamaki told me about you I kind of thought you'd be in rags" Zen laughed

"heh" I laughed awkwardly

"Man he is dramatic sometimes!" Zen said looking up and scratching the back of his head "Well Tamaki said that you wanted to be better at battles and I thought 'hay you can learn from battling a sophomore'" Zen invited me to battle as he took a deck box from off his belt and pointed it towards me. I didn't want to play so before he activated it I quickly yelled

"Stop!" I made sure to say it quick. "I don't want to play…" I murmured and when I did the hand the held the deck box fell limp.

"What?" he questioned confused "what kinda ancard fighter are you? Don't you want to be pro" Zen looked at me with a frustrated look on his face

We were both silent and after a while Zen turned around and left

"Whatever… can't believe I woke up for this…" once Zen was out of sight I left the lounge.

On my way back I noticed a new room that I hadn't before. It was the game center. The room was filled with monitors hooked up to various consoles. I passed by it and gave it little attention.

Once I got to my room I went to bed

I needed to get some rest so I could waste another day in this world…

" **What are we going to do with this boy"**

" **Expel him of course. If he loses one more time he will be underqualified to be at this school."**

"…"

" **I feel sorry for the boy. In high school he was one of the top Ancard fighters, but as soon as he came to this college his grades plummeted."**

" **Do you think he is feeling the pressure of college"**

" **Think? I know he is feeling the pressure. If the dive doesn't snap him out then his time here will be over."**


	4. Chapter 4

"Everyone it's time for the dive. This is an assignment that is done at the end of each month. Now if you could follow me." Mr Bern was teaching the first class like usual, but he mentioned something I never heard of. Dive? I had no idea what that was. He lead the students out of the class and brought us to a room in the back of the top floor of school. The room had what looked like tanning beds, but I assumed that they weren't. they had something to do with this 'dive'. The teacher brought each student to their own machine. When I got to examine the machine from up close I saw that it had a place to put deck holders.

"This is where you will be for the next week." Bern walked to an area where the whole class could see him. "In these handy machines you will select one game or anime and then the surprise will happen"

Just by the name I could easily tell what it was going to do. We were going to do a anime/game simulation. Probably to learn more about the anime/game.

Bern continued with his lecture "alright I want you all to enter your machines now." He said this as he picked his ear.

Once I was in the machine it was pretty uncomfortable. The rest was metal cylinders and the machine had no pillows. I put my deck into the holder and the machine grabbed it.

"The machine would usually let you select the destination by choice, but for your first times I will be selecting where your destination is going to be" Bern had an electronic pad and pressed one button that made my machine start to close. Once the machine was closed the inside started to glow. I expected for my consciousness to be separated from my body, but my body started to actually break up and dissolve. I would have screamed, but I've done enough of that. I didn't know about this world, but I doubt that the school would kill me.

 **Luos damon dna eht dlrow sretae**

I was standing in light… no… I was light. I had no physical form. I couldn't see my own hands. I couldn't move. I could do nothing but hear a voice. I concentrated hard to hear that voice

" **Your time in this tale has come."** A soft female voice came from nowhere

" **Which gender would you like to be?"** she questioned me. apparently I had a choice… no I don't think I had a choice. This was a way for her to ask what gender I am

"Male." I managed to say in my form and when I did my body started to reform. I was no longer light and I was now floating in darkness.

" **And what will the world call you by?"** she then asked my name.

"Person" I said with much ease given my new form.

" **A truly noble name for such a hero. We of this world give you blessing no matter what path you choose."** I couldn't see her, but I could feel her… since I'm not from some anime or game I couldn't tell for sure, but she felt like she was a divine being.

" **Now, go… may happiness and good tidings find you wherever you roam."** after I heard that I blacked out

"Person!" I snapped out of a trance and saw a girl as tall as me with short green hair and in her hair she had two small horns. Her ears were long and one of them had a bell attached. She wore a blue shirt that didn't cover her shoulders and was attached by string and this matched with her blue pants. Both the top of her shirt and her belt line had a red ribbon. On her arms were black gantlets covered by a blue cloth that was tied by another ribbon.

She had two wooden knifes strapped to her ribbon belt

"AGGH isn't Revya irritating?" the girl asked me as she pointed at the only other person in the gigantic room blue room with a light purple crystal in the center. The other person was male and he had a long orange shirt with black armor over it, his pants were baggy, brown, and didn't cover his ankles. His hair was red short and in a ponytail and I'm guessing his name was Revya.

"We are all old enough now. Plus we have been training forever! I'm totally ready to be a full-fledged Sepp warrior! I say that it is Revya's fault for being too weak." The girl was frustrated

"Take it easy there Danette." Revya nervously put his hand on his forehead.

"What's going on here?" I asked the two of them

The girl looked towards me and took out her wooden knifes "We are about to have our 1,083rd training session" she answered back ready for battle in a battle stance lower to the ground. There was a short silence and then she stood straight again.

"Or, wait lemme think…" she put a finger to her chin "Maybe it's the 1,542nd…" she shifted her finger as she tried to think harder "No, no… the 931st?"

"It's the 2,327th session." Revya interrupted taking out a wooden sword and getting into a ready position putting the sword by his hip facing his side and his opponent Danette.

"I still don't get what is going on…" I told them, but Danette interrupted me

"Oh like you can even remember that… we'll just call it our thousandth time okay?" she charged at Revya with her daggers.

In front of me there was a message that wrote 'fight set' and showed that I had a wooden sword, but the problem was that I had to call it out like I do in ancard battles.

Danette was on the offensive and slashed at Revya which was an easy dodge with a jump back. Danette followed it up with a charge forward with a really fast speed and used both the knifes to her advantage. She got up close and started swinging away. Revya managed to block and dodge what was coming at him, but it was pushing him back towards the center of the room where the crystal was. In a matter of time Revya was at the crystal and when he tried to dodge back he couldn't and suffered a blow to the shoulder. Danette stabbed at him and he dodged with enough time to hit her hip afterwards. The hit wasn't great. It just ripped some of the clothes.

She retreated to get some recovery time.

Revya charged me and I was cornered. He slashed down with his wooden sword and I managed to dodge to the left and then he stopped and stood up straight.

"Why don't you bring out your equipment like you always do?" he questioned me.

"I can't" I replied as my head fell. "I never learned how to" Revya started to frown

"Never learned how?" he asked a bit frustrated "You were born with that power. You told me that there is no technique to do it. You just do it! You don't chant some dumb catchphrase or do some special stance. You will the sword into be~" right before he finished Danette kicked his face and sent him into a slumber.

"Yes! One down" she shouted in joy and then turned to me

"No Wait!" Smack

How many times do I have to black out!


End file.
